The embodiments herein relate generally to small motorized vehicles that accommodate a rider.
Prior to the disclosed inventions, the lack of a usable suspension on scooters severely restricted their use. Small bumps could cause an accident due to small wheels and poor suspension in prior art scooters. The prior art solution is Cantilevered Independent Dynamic Linkless Indespension (CIDLI). CIDLI involves a series of rubber rods that are heavily compressed and absorb some shock from bumps, however if a user wants to go off jumps exceeding several feet, something more is needed. Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem.